León
León is a very talented boy that comes from Mexico and studies at Studio On Beat. He is also Violetta's current boyfriend and one of her two love interests in the first season. He is kind of arrogant, and somehow vain. But despite this, León has a good heart and cares about his friends, especially Violetta. However, when he's with Ludmila, he might seem mean. Unlike Tomas, he comes from a wealthy family and never had to work for a living. Leon attends 'Studio On Beat' and has a big artistic potential. At the beginning he wants to win Violetta's heart to get back at Tomas because Ludmila, his girlfriend, is attracted to him. However, he will fall in love with Violetta against his will. Although he usually hangs out with the 'cool' crowd from Studio, Leon is an honest guy. León is portrayed by Jorge Blanco. Personality Although he is arrogant, conceited and full of himself, León is an honest guy and has a good heart. However, when he's with Ludmila, he seems a little mean. At the beginning, he wants to win Violetta's heart to get back at Tomás because Ludmila, his girlfriend, is attracted to him. However, he falls in love with Violetta against his will. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, León is very arrogant and mean and he was also part of the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila, Naty and Andrés. He was a little selfish, and he didn't seem to like any of the other students at the Studio and he was very similar to his girlfriend, Ludmila, but they soon broke up. But later, when he falls in love with Violetta, he turns into a whole new person and now he is a good and friendly guy. When asked for the reason, he always says that his love for Violetta has changed him. However, León still has a jealous side and it is shown when he sees Tomás and Violetta together. León hates Tomás and would do anything to get him to leave Violetta alone. In the last episodes of Part 1, León and Violetta share their first kiss. Part 2 León starts to get more jealous, because he knows that Violetta still has feelings for Tomás, which leaded to that they broke up in episode 48-49, however they missed each other, and became a couple again, but they broke up again. Ludmila tries to convince León that he is just like her, and it leads to that León says something about Violetta, that he regrets. He sometimes forget about everything, because he's thinking of Violetta, however they decided to stay as friends in the last episode of season 1. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of the second season, León starts to practice motocross at the motocross track with his mechanic Lara, who later, becomes his girlfriend. He doesn't know on which thing to focus more on: the Studio or motocross; and he also wrote the song Entre Dos Mundos about his two passions: music and motocross. But later, he decides not to quit the Studio, as he planned before, so he said he will try to find time for both of his passions. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, when he, Violetta, Francesca and Diego went to Madrid, Spain to dance for YouMix Spain after winning the YouMix contest at Studio On Beat, León and Violetta started to have a stronger relationship and wanted to get back together, but they weren't sure. He saw Diego talking to Ludmila about their plan to ruin Violetta and get her out of the Studio, and he recorded a video of their conversation on his phone. Later, he talked to Francesca about that and Violetta overheard them and watched the video, then she broke up with Diego and she and León sang Podemos together. Later, they decide to get back together and, and the show of the end of the year of Studio On Beat, after the students sang Esto No Puede Terminar, they kissed. Trivia *He's the only Mexican character in Violetta. *In Spanish, his name is spelled León which means "lion", which could be why Ludmila gave him that nickname. *He can play the guitar, the piano and the drum. *Tomas is his first true enemy in the series. *The first song he writes in the series is More Tears. *He starts the series as an antagonist, but his role changes after his character develops. *It's revealed in Episode 23 that he's allergic to strawberries. *Its revealed in Episode 11 that he can play golf. *In the first part of Season 1, he doesn't like Maxi. *He admits that he never had any feelings for Ludmila. That's why the two didn't seem close, even though they were a couple. *Violetta is the first girl that Leon falls for. *He had met Herman before he met Violetta because his parents have worked with Herman. *He mentioned that he has a dog, because he once said that his dog had better musical taste than Maxi. *He hates Tomas because he feels like he always gets in his way and makes Violetta suffer. *Naty describes him as "handsome". *He is in love with Violetta. *He gets jealous very easily. *He was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". *He is currently dating Violetta. *He can play the guitar and the piano. *He loves to ride motorcycles. *He wrote the song Voy Por Ti about his love for Violetta. *The song Entre Dos Mundos is about his two passions: music and competing at the motocross track. *It was revealed in Season 1 Episode 23 that he is allergic to strawberries. *He gets very jealous easily. *He's in love with Violetta. *He wrote the song Podemos about his feelings for Violetta. *He's from Mexico. *He is from a rich family so he never has to work for money. *He used to be in the "cool crowd" along with his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, Naty and his best friend, Andrés. *He has been dating Ludmila. *He didn't like Tomás as he used to be in love with Violetta. *He hates Diego as he was Violetta's boyfriend but he was only with her to make her suffer and he didn't really love her. *He can play golf. *He mentioned in the first episode that he has a dog, because he said that his dog has a better music taste that Maxi. *He was picked for "Talents 21", but he backed out, so Violetta could be in the competition. *He has been dating Lara. *He was in the band "All For You", along with Napo, Andrés, Broduey and Maxi. *He sometimes dislike his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, because she's very mean to Violetta. Gallery